


Marry Me, George!

by iamstupid



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, LITERALLY ENTIRELY CRACK, M/M, a few cameos from others, the catbug scene from bravest warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamstupid/pseuds/iamstupid
Summary: Sapnap and George are happily together. OR ARE THEY?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 132





	Marry Me, George!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I just wanted to take a break from writing seriously, here are some of my socials if you ever wanna dm loll  
> @/dddunkaroos on Instagram  
> @/0HDR3AMMMM on Twitter

“George, you are the prettiest boy in Minecraft.” Sapnap says one day, holding a red poppy out to said male shyly. 

George smiles, taking the flower. “Why thank you, Sapnap.”

“Will you- uh, accompany me to the- uh, mysterious wedding today?” he asks. 

George seems to think about it for a moment, tapping the side of his head thoughtfully. He looks like he’s contemplating. “Mmmmm... no.”

Sapnap clutches his heart, “But- but, George, I love you!”

A small group is beginning to form around them, interested in the conversation and dramatics. He recognizes Skeppy as one, along with Bad and A6d.

And then George looks around shyly as if he is worried someone will hear him before replying. “I.. I love you too,” he repeats it, this time louder, “I lowwwvveeeeee you!”

Sapnap gets down on one knee, magically conjuring a ring. “Marry me George!”

“Mm... no.”

Sapnap cries out along with the crowd, “Why?!”

George quickly turns from him, covering his face in his hands. “I am in love with another.” he admits. 

The crowd gets bigger, and now he sees Tommy and Tubbo leaning in wanting to hear more.

“Who is this man?!!!?”

And then George turns back around, taking Sapnap’s hands in his own. “He. Is. You.”

Sapnap gasps happily as George goes on to say “I love you!” The crowd goes crazy. 

“Marry me George.” he proposes, getting down on one knee again and conjuring another wedding ring. Crowd is now silent, waiting for his response. 

Just like before, George averts his eyes and taps his head thoughtfully again, “... Nno.”

Sapnap cries out to the heavens, “GEOOOORGGGGEEE!”

“Im in love with your brother.” Everyone gasps in surprise. He now recognizes more people he knows, including Philza and even Techno.

“DREAM???? I’ll kill him when I find him!”

“Or he will find you!” Dream suddenly announces, appearing from behind a nearby bush with a few twigs hanging from his hoodie. He steps in front of George, pointing a sharpness fourteen Netherite sword at Sapnap. 

“DREAM?!” the two exclaim, confused. The crowd gasps again.

“The mysterious wedding has been our wedding all along- George and I are getting wed at the wedding today!” Dream announces, sounding cheerful despite the sword he’s pushing into Sapnap’s throat, “You are not invited! Will you be my best man..?”

“Of.. of course brother.” Sapnap agrees wistfully before murmuring under his breath, “I hate you so much.”

George presses against Dream’s side, hugging his torso as they decide to start making their escape. “Good bye brother, I’ll see you at the bachelor party!”

The crowd, now entirely too large, are either sniffling or angry that the outcome happened like this.

As Dream readies an ender pearl George looks at Sapnap sadly. “Good bye, Sapnap,” he pauses before whispering as the pearl is thrown, “I will always love you.”

Sapnap falls to the ground as they disappear, tears pouring like a waterfall out of his eyes. “George...” he whispers.


End file.
